Of the Seventh Age of the Sun
by Elf With Redbull
Summary: It is now the Seventh Age, and the Seven Sons have been in Namo's Halls for over ten millennia. They have been doomed to reside in the Halls for the rest of eternity, but this changes when the Valar need some help understanding the world now dominated by men, but the Sons of Fëanor aren't known for their wise actions. Will the mission be a success or will it be a huge disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything, but in honor of Spring Break, here goes!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Amras

Amras started at the sound of the knock on the door. Or thats what he would have done if his fëa had a hröa to go with it and there were actual rooms in Namo's halls.

'Enter," he said unnecessarily. Whoever was there would come in no matter what his response was, knocking was just a common courtesy.

A messenger entered and gave the equivalent of a bow. "Lord Namo summons you."

Amras sighed. The last time this had happened, Curufin had been reprimanded for tormenting a hapless Sindar maiden. "Has one of my brothers done something stupid again?" he asked warily.

"He has not said the reasons for the summons. I was ordered to bring you to the Hall of Doom; it seems to be a matter of great importance."

Amras nodded and followed the messenger's floating form down the corridor. Why was he going to The Hall? The Hall was only used when either your fëa came into the Halls or when the Valar wanted to hold an audience. Since he had been in The Halls for literally ages, then - Wait, had someone been murdered? Could you even kill someone when they were already dead?

He was brought out of his strange and somewhat disturbing train of thoughts as he came in front of the great doors that lead into The Hall of Doom. The messenger simply glided through and he paused before attempting the same. He went through just as the messenger had, but could not help but feel unnerved for a moment when he could only see half of his 'body' protruding through the thick door.

In The Hall, he could see Lord Namo seated upon his throne, and Lord Manwë and Lady Vairë standing at his sides.

His brothers Maglor and Amrod had just arrived in the Halls, and Maedhros glided in behind him. The messenger that had brought him there gave a ghostly bow to the three waiting Valar and then floated back out the great doors.

Amras copied the ghostly bow and then went over to where his brothers waited and gave them what could be interpreted as an inquiring look. His twin returned what could be a shrug.

He turned and saw Caranthir and Curufin enter, looking as bored and disinterested as ever. This meeting was clearly meant to be for the Fëanorions, however after a few minutes, the absence of Curufin began to concern him. Maybe he did really do something that he shouldn't have done.

His fears were alleviated and then came crashing back down as his missing brother came into the room 'fashionably late' with a satisfied smirk on his face, which earned him a scornful look from both Maedhros and Maglor and an approving one from Celegorm.

Namo rose and cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the brothers once more. They bowed again, although some of their bows more closely resembled nodding than a sign of respect. As usual, Namo went straight to the reason why they had been summoned, without wasting no time on further formalities or small talk.

"We have brought you here to make an offer," He paused to let his words sink in.

"We're being gifted hröa and being released from your halls if we agree to be in the form of nissi?" Celegorm blurted out.

Maedhros who was next to him tried to kick Celegorm's nonexistent shins with his nonexistent foot.

"I don't think it works like that," stated Caranthir pensively.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Namo continued. "It is now the Seventh Age of the Sun and the summer of men. You have resided in these halls for over ten millennia, yet I still cannot release you into Valinor." The Fëanorions stiffened at the reminder. "Yet, you cannot dwell in these halls forever." For surely I will go mad, he added as an afterthought.

With this Manwë began to explain. "The world of men has changed drastically since you have last seen it and has advanced more than we could even imagine. We need to know more about this ever changing world of men and we need someone to do this. We can release you from the Halls and let you into this world if you inform us of it. What say you?"

Amras opened and closed his mouth dumbly. A chance to escape the curse of Mandos? It seemed to good to be true. After all what else could they do trapped in the halls for eternity?

"And what if we don't like this world?" questioned Celegorm who might have been picking at his nails.

At this Vaire spoke. "It would only be for a year, an attempt to better understand the culture."

"This seems like a fair deal, I'd advise that we seize this opportunity," encouraged Maglor.

"I agree," Amrod added.

"Yes, it does sound like a good exchange," Amras said.

"And if we don't succeed?" Maedhros asked the Valar, remembering the last time they had agreed to something like this.

"It will not be held against you," Vaire replied.

Maedhros nodded his approval.

"That settles it," added Curufin, speaking for himself, Celegorm and Caranthir.

"I'm glad," spoke Vaire, stepping forewords an extremely large stack of books in her hands. "We have managed to find information that will help you prepare for your mission. These contain notes on the culture and technology that you will encounter. You will need to read these in order to fit in and survive."

She gave half of the large stack to Maglor and the others to Amrod.

It amazed Amras that you could hold objects even if you didn't have a body. He and his brothers gave another bow and departed, this time being forced to open the doors in order to carry the books through. Among the titles he could see ones on transportation, communication, social interactions, foods, and many others he couldn't even begin to examine. This would take a while.

* * *

The brothers decided to get right to work, for the prospect of leaving the Halls was exciting beyond imagination. The following hours were spent in silence apart from the sound of page turning.

After the eighth hour of straight reading, Caranthir slammed shut his book. It read Exotic Cuisine. "What the fuck is a squid?!"

* * *

Notes: Most of this chapter had absolutely no canonical reference. I could not find many references to what exactly the Halls of Mandos were, other than the general description of it housing disembodied elves.

The fëa is basically the soul or spirit of an elf.

The hröa is the body.

Nissi are female elves (nís singular form).

It is also said that the sons of Fëanor would never be released from the Halls, so I needed a *good* (used very loosely) reason for them to be released. Also Tolkien figures that the ages have become shorter since the third age, and we are now in about the seventh age.

Did I forget anything?

Also I apologize for the excessive use of commas.

Tell me if I did! Next chapter the Fëanorions are loosened upon this world. Let's hope this doesn't turn out too badly for us puny mortals.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to wish everyone a Happy Easter chapter, but if you don't celebrate Easter: Happy April 20.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- **Curufin

_Six Months Later_

It was a floating sensation. Not like the strange emptiness when moving through the Halls of Mandos when only the change of scenery indicated that you were moving, not that. It was actually floating. He could have sworn that he felt wind in his hair.

* * *

They stood in the middle of a white room, and Curufin couldn't help but look around in awe. Between having a his own body back for the first time in over ten millennia and being surrounded by the very things that he thought impossible mere hours before, the only thing he could do was stare open mouthed at his surroundings.

The Valar had called where they would be staying an apartment. They had said they were sets of small dwellings that were built together into a larger buildings. It seemed not too unlike the palace had been, but smaller. A lot smaller.

From what he could tell, their apartment had already been prepared for their stay. The room he and his brothers stood in had a large sofa and three chairs arranged in a semicircle around a low table, which sat in front of a large black screen mounted on the wall. Evening light streamed through a glass door that led out to a small balcony.

Next to the room there was a small kitchen, separated only by a countertop and bar. The kitchen was equipped with all of the strange cooking devices he had read about in the previous months, and a square table that was covered in papers and files.

A hall ran between the two rooms and down the length of the building with several doors leading out from it.

Celegorm let out a low whistle, for he too was surveying their new surroundings. He had never been easy to impress, but their new home was above all of their expectations.

"Are we really going to be living here?" asked a breathless Amrod.

"I think so," Amras echoed softly.

"Why don't we see what else we have?" suggest Maglor, even though he had already set off down the hallway.

Maedhros immediately agreed and followed close behind, the twins both trying to get ahead of each other in the too small hallway after him. Caranthir had decided to come too, the normal sulkish scowl on his face. Celegorm and Curufin had instead decided to inspect the kitchen.

It was much smaller than the palace's great kitchens that they were accustomed to and it had no suitable place to light a fire. However, if he had understood correctly, electric ovens, gas stoves, and Valar knew what else men had invented, served in the fire's place.

Celegorm had almost immediately begun to throw open cabinets,_ loudly announce_ the contents, and slam them shut again. He had previously stated he was hungry, but Curufin still doubted that his slamming would find him something to eat.

"Glasses!" Slam. "Bowls!" Slam. "Knives!" Slam. Celegorm paused when he opened a cabinet containing rolls of aluminum foil and plastic wrap. Slam. "Big colorful bowls!" Slam.

As Celegorm continued to slam doors and make as much noise as he possibly could, Curufin decided to investigate the sink. It had fascinated him ever since he first read of it. Cold or hot water, either pouring out with just the simple turn of a handle.

The handle on the right was marked with blue, and the handle on the left red, presumably meant to resemble fire and ice - hot and cold. Sure enough, as soon as he turned the blue handle, a stream of cold water poured out from the faucet.

_Surely it had to come from somewhere,_ he thought as he opened up the cabinet doors under the sink. In Tirion the closest that they had made to this was a four by two inch marble trench that ran through the ground and carried water through the city from a spring.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a delighted cry from down the hall. "We even got our clothing and blades!"

As glad as Curufin was to have re-obtained some of his possessions, he could not help but wonder why they were given swords when it was considered illegal to carry around a small knife.

"Food!" Celegorm triumphantly shouted as the flung open the doors to a metal cabinet, shortly followed by, "Cold food..."

* * *

In the raid of the apartment, they had found in addition to the chair room and kitchen, three bedrooms, each having two small beds, two bathrooms, but only one 'shower', several closets, one of which had found their clothes and weapons neatly folded and stored in, and a tiny office which was barely big enough to fit the desk and chair that was in it.

In addition, the refrigerator was filled with food and drink, as were two of the cabinets. On the kitchen table they had found files containing backgrounds on the roles they were supposed to be playing in the following year, along with numerous other documents and other things they would need to pass off as average citizens. Among these were IDs, credit cards, passports, drivers licenses, ten banded stacks of 100 dollar bills, and two sets of keys.

Caranthir raised an eyebrow picking up a stack of bills. "Green paper?"

"It's the currency used here," Maglor said from across the kitchen table, "Did you learn anything in the last months?"

"You'd get 'ugged if you 'alked awound whif gold," Celegorm said through a mouthful of some chips that he had found in a cabinet.

"That's disgusting Tyelko, swallow," said Maedhros resisting the urge to bury his face in his hand. Correction, hands. To his immense delight, he had found his hand, not a stump, at the end of his arm. To bad archery was no longer needed.

"Classically maimed potato?" he asked, offering Maedhros the yellow bag he was holding with a picture of a half sliced potato on it, "Quite good actually. Crispy." Either to prove his point or to simply annoy his brother, he popped another chip in his mouth and crunched loudly.

Maedhros chose to ignore him.

"But I thought they had laws against public displays of affection," Amras countered.

He was given a blank look from all of his brothers and an awkward silence reigned for a few moments.

A look of slight understanding came on Celegorm's face. "I said 'mugged,' not 'hugged.'" As to further vex his eldest brother, he ate another chip just as noisily as the last and proceeded to lick his fingers.

It had obviously worked, for Maedhros looked like he was about to throttle him then throw him off of the balcony.

"I was too busy getting crumbs spat into my face," retorted Amras, who was seated across the table from Celegorm.

Maglor rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please, just shut up!"

When no one complied, he got up and ran a hand through his hair and began to walk down the hallway. His absence was only noted when they heard the door slam.

"Looks like someone's sleeping on the floor tonight, and it's not me," Curufin stated as he crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly.

"The couch is mine," Caranthir growled in a voice a few times more possessive than what should be considered normal.

And there went the first hours of the Fëanorions life in the Seventh Age.

* * *

Tyelko is just another name for Celegorm.

In LACE, it is said that when elves are reborn out of the Halls of Mandos, they are literally reborn into little elflings with the same bodies as they had before, and would eventually remember who they were. Said elves were especially happy because they got to be children twice. HOWEVER, I have creative rights, but not another few centuries laying around here. This just wouldn't work with the plot of the story. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** - Maedhros

* * *

Maedhros stood on the balcony looking out into the strange world they had willingly been thrust into less than twenty-four hours ago. It had changed so much since he last seen it, but that last time had been millennia ago.

The land that used to be full wild forests, rugged mountains, and endless plains, was now covered in sprawling cities and snaking networks of pavement that crossed the continents. The same cities used to be a day's ride apart, surrounded by a high wall, and kept a keep that housed Lords and Ladies, were now only minutes away from each other - _'If you had the nerve to drive there,'_ he added to himself - were almost entirely left undefended, and were ruled from hundreds of leagues away. Where there had been barracks and armories, now were places to buy food, go shopping, _and do whatever else they do here_.

Were the men in this time this confident in the peace of their surrounding cities? From what little he had seen, a few hundred swords could easily storm the entire city and encounter little to no resistance.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone else join his company. It was Maglor, who by the bleary eyed look he had, had just gotten up. He only wore in a pair of his loose pants and his usually neat hair looked as though he had gotten into a brawl with a wild boar.

"Good morning," he said cheerily despite his bedraggled appearence.

"Greetings to you too, I had not expected you to be inclined to get up for another hour or more." Maedhros replied with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, you have spoken wrong, for I was hungry!" he finished dramaticly. "How about you fix me some breakfast, Brother Dearest?"

Maedhros smirked, "And you shall help... _Brother Dearest_."

* * *

They had raided the kitchen for some familiar breakfast foods and had not been disappointed. Among numerous other things, they had found a soft loaf of bread wrapped in a clear, stretchy cloth which they had previously learned to be a type of material called plastic (a material which this world was very fond of), a rectangular box containing twelve eggs, a cylinder marked 'Oats,' a glass jar of jelly, and a jug of milk. The packaging was very different from what they had expected, but it was by far not the most surprising thing that they had seen in the last hours.

Before Maglor had arrived, Maedhros had watched people trickle out of the surrounding buildings and drive their cars down the black paved road. The sound of doors slamming and the starting of cars had originally unnerved him, but after getting used to it, he found it entertaining to watch them dive off to, well, wherever they were going. Everyone seemed to stay on the right sided of the road, that hadn't changed at all, and follow the white and yellow dashed markings on the road. Frankly, he was surprised that no one had collided yet.

"So, you press the dial and then turn it to light, then turn the dial counterclockwise when the burner catches fire and make it point to the number five," Maglor said glancing up over the top of his stove operations manual. "It should make a clicking noise," he added thoughtfully.

Maedhros eyed the gas stove in question. At first he had been wary to try it, but after all, he was hungry and they would be forced to use it eventually.

"How long should this take to light?" he asked, not knowing what to expect from the new device.

"Only a few seconds," came the reply after the sound of a few pages being turned.

"Well, here goes." Maedhros pressed down the dial and turned it so the white tick mark was aligned with the word light. Immediately, the stove emitted three sharp clicks and then a ring of blue flame erupted from the burner. Startled, he spun the knob back to its original position and the flames disappeared.

Maglor chuckled earning him a mock glare. "And this time, you leave it on."

Maedhros warily reached out and turned the knob, again resulting in the three clicks, followed by the whoosh igniting flame. He turned the dial to align with the numeral five, which had said would give off a medium amount of heat.

After some searching, they had also found a frying pan in one of the cabinets. From there, it had been easy to fry the box of eggs. The bread had been a bit of a challenge, but after burning three pieces, they had seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

As they finished cooking the first true meal, the others had emerged from their rooms, or in Caranthir's case, the couch. All were then eyeing the food hungrily.

After producing a set if plates, glasses, and silverware, Maglor stepped back from the counter and gave a mock bow. "And breakfast," he paused, "is served."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and not much happening, but I thought that it needed a little something on all of the new technology and such. As for another point, I figured that if the a Valar could reembody people and create worlds (Like in Minecraft- no? Ok I'm sorry for the mini rant) and life, then they could easily obtain all necessary food, documents, you know, the works, and have them at the right place.

Another point: I am perfectly aware that it is not common to cook toast in a frying pan.


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed in their little apartment for five days, familiarizing themselves with 'their new stuff.' More accurately, for the first two days they familiarized themselves and the following three were spent either spent with their eyes glued to the 'magic box' - a name they had laughingly dubbed for the TV - or messing around, trying to find the supposed uses of the computer.

So far the laptop had been a... learning experience for them all and was still on the list of things that they would have to explore further to learn how to use. However, one thing that had kept Caranthir occupied for four hours straight was an animated card game called Hearts. They had played similar card game with each other when they lived back in Tirion whenever the weather was foul or they had been confined to the house for some exploit they had not thought completely through before attempting. The good thing about this version of the game was that the computer would think for itself, allowing you to play alone against it.

The TV had also been quite an adventure. Just figuring out how to work it had taken hours, and finding anything decent to watch was a challenge in itself. Their salvation came in the form of a program called 'Game of Thrones' and 'Family Feud'. They had immediately fallen in love with the fantasy show and it had been very relatable to them. It has yet to be determined if the relatable part was the scheming, the swords, or the skimpily (used very loosely) clad females.

Sometimes to the amusement of all others in earshot, someone would shout at the TV in frustration (as if the characters could even hear them) things like 'In the name of Aulë, why would you tell them that?!' or 'Surely, you would be dead by now!' However, they all had to agree that mortals did come up with some amazing things, although they still found the custom of a man sleeping with four women at the same time somewhat unsettling.

As fascinating as it all was, it couldn't keep them occupied for long. By the end of the fourth day, there were miniature replicas of weapons made out of aluminum foil scattered around the apartment, someone had stretched a thin sheet of plastic across one of the doorways (which nobody had yet confessed to), and Celegorm had been complaining incessantly about being stuck inside.

It's was about time to face the truth - the only things that they would accomplish by staying locked inside were killing each other and starving to death. They had unanimously decided that it was time for a trip out.

* * *

They must have made a comical sight. Seven tall (and very good looking) men with long hair that were walking down the sidewalk, clustered together, and stopping almost every ten feet to consult a large road map. Correction, six were walking on the sidewalk. Caranthir had decided that he did what he wanted and had chosen to walk on the shoulder of the road. This had earned him many angry honks and at least two 'fingers.'

To any other, they must have looked about the same as a deranged mob of angry hippies, with their long hair, consulting the map, and not to mention the rude and somewhat violent gestures Curufin and Celegorm had been giving to any passing motorist who had blared their horn at them, including but not limited to shaking of fists and mimes of decapitation and sword thrusts.

It must have taken nearly an hour to walk the mere half mile to the store. Thankfully, they had entered the store just behind a confident looking woman, and she had inadvertently provided an example for how to go about their shopping.

Maglor grabbed one of the many woven metal carts and pushed it discreetly behind the woman towards an area of fruit and vegetable displays. No one stood behind the stalls shouting that they had the lowest price or the freshest apples, you took whatever you pleased and threw it into the cart and paid as you exited the store.

When coming to the place, they had no idea what to expect, therefore they lacked the usual list of items to purchase.

"How many apples Maedhros? How long do we need to get supplies for?" Maglor asked from across the isle examining a bag of pink and green ones.

It was hard to believe that instead of sowing your own crops and hunting you own meat and only going to the market for the occasional item had changed to having many stores in walking distance from their homes, carrying all the necessary items you'd ever need in one large store.

"Just throw some in there, we can come here as often as necessary." he replied carefully in English. There was no need for anyone to think that they were eccentric foreigners. If people did, then they'd probably start asking questions. If they asked questions, they would land a trip to the local psych ward within the hour.

The trip through the store had went in much the same. Various brothers asking eachother is this or that was needed, and in turn being completely ignored and then deciding to throw the item in anyways.

By the time they proceeded to the checkout, they no longer knew what that had put into the cart.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" the young, brown haired woman who was checking them out asked as she scanned the prices. The elves had stood there trying to mimic the nonchalance of the customers that had been infront of them.

Everything they had been looking for was some more lettuce, fish, and milk. "Yes, we have thank you."

"186.27," the woman chirped. Maglor slapped two hundred dollar bills onto the counter, and he could practically see the urge the woman had to quirk an eyebrow at them.

When they emerged from the air conditioned building, they were immediately blasted with heat intensified by the black asphalt. "Aulë in Yavanna, this will be a long walk."

* * *

Upon entry, Curufin immediately dropped his load of groceries onto the floor and flopped onto one of the cushioned chairs on in the living room. "I never expected that this is what we were tasked to do in the world! Sweating our asses off by carrying loads of food around the city like common people!" He lifted up the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"How can you say that if you were the one who once spent a week in your forge swinging a huge hammer at a piece of molten metal? How must we feel?" Celegorm complained. At least he had the decency to place the groceries onto the countertop. "And if you haven't yet noticed, we are supposed to by impersonating common folk!"

Curufin couldn't deny that, and instead ordered anyone in general to turn the fan on.

"The meats going to go bad, and I'm not putting away all of this stuff alone." Amras said giving the Destruction Duo a hard look. "You haven't done anything since we came here, come and do some work for once."

"I will gladly hunt a few squirrels for dinner and I'm sure Curufin would be estatic to make some more model swords for you, but home organization and shopping is not our division."

"Come and help us or we-" he was cut off by Maedhros before it could become a full scale argument. "Why do we even have six bags of potato crisps?"

The ensuing silence was phenomenal.

* * *

"No! Maedhros and I cooked for the last six days! You all still haven't done anything and I'm tired of you all complaining that the food is bland!"

"But before you always have cooked and never had a problem with it!" Caranthir shouted back his fists clenched at his sides. "You even like it!"

Curufin chose to join the argument. "Why don't you make the twins do it? They haven't done anything either!"

Maedhros grabbed Curufin's tunic - they had chosen to wear their own clothes in private and all had wanted to change out of the it sweat-soaked tshirts after their 'athletic enjoyment' - and hissed into his ear through clenched teeth, "Because that would be suicide!"

"How about we order some pizza?"

Celegorm chose that moment to walk in from his bedroom holding a card for 'Domino's Pizza'.

They all went silent and all accusing fingers dropped. Maedhros let go of Curufin, who stumbled backwards, smoothing out his rumpled tunic.

"And where have you been this whole time?"

"Oh shut up Maggie, I've made more progress than all of you combined!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Amrod shouted from where he stood on the couch. "I'm hungry, we have probably thoroughly alarmed our neighbors, and I really want to know what it has to say!"

"It?" Amras whispered into his ear, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow.

Celegorm smiled. "Pizza, I'm sure you've heard of the flat bread covered in tomato sauce and cheese with whatever in the Void you want on it? We can just call the place and they'll make it for us and if we give them our address and a small bonus they'll bring it to us."

"So," Amrod began hesitantly, "That means no one cooks?"

"Great idea Celegorm. Were getting pizza." Maedhros suggested before anyone could object. Anything that involved him not cooking would be wonderful.

"Now that that is decided, cheese, pepperoni, three meat, veggie, mushroom, or spinach?"

* * *

After only a small hiccup, they had managed to order four large cheese pizzas and a large veggie. Just as they were told, their pizza arrived 15 minutes later with a knock on the door.

"I'll open it," Celegorm called from the kitchen. A minute later, Celegorm flung open the door smiling ear to ear. The delivery man had been standing at the door with a bored look on his face and had immediately snapped to attention and put on a friendly smile when the door was flung open. He was not quick enough.

"Thank you," Celegorm said with a sickly sweet smile and grabbed the stack of pizza boxes and slapped another hundred dollar bill into the delivery man's hand.

That by far was the weirdest delivery the man had ever made.

Celegorm slammed the stack of pizzas onto the table. "There I cooked dinner."

Despite their spat earlier, the rest of the evening was spent munching on the pizzas, which had become a new favorite to everyone but Caranthir, who argued that it was too greasy. He already ate like a squirrel and liked barely any food, so his opinion didn't usually count. At some point Celegorm had broken out one of his bags of chips and was crunching on those. He had already gone through three bottles of soda and someone had turned on the 'magic box,' which they were all watching with rapt attention.

The only thing that could make this better would be alcohol.

* * *

Oh my, Celegorm and his junk food obsession.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Despite Celegorm's title of 'Hasty Riser', it was Curufin who was first to awake. The previous night, he had gone to bed early, for something had been on his mind. After he had finished his supper of salmon and Ramen Noodles (What in the Void had they been thinking?!), Curufin had finally had mustered enough courage to go through some of the enormous stacks of papers that had been left on the kitchen table for them when they had arrived.

"How exactly did they conjure all of these? The Valar must have lied to us and they actually do have servants on Earth and this was just a hoax to get us out of Mandos and Valinor all together!" he had grumbled to himself as he grabbed a small stack of the papers off of the floor where they had moved them.

Mostly, the papers had been things like insurance and other legal papers such as IDs and 'birth certificates', which had, upon further examination, indicated that they were only the age that a young child should be. There were some brochures, but the things that had ultimately grabbed his attention had been the several envelopes distributed throughout the pile.

Envelopes were still envelopes, and envelopes were still meant to be opened - and so open them he did. There were three in total, the first one he had contained a typed letter of greeting - complements of the apartment complex owners (they probably didn't even care) - which was intended for opening upon their arrival, however was opened weeks late and therefore failed to serve its purpose. The second had been an advertisement from a company he had never heard of, how that had gotten into their home he had no idea, but there appeared to be many others like it.

The third and final one that he opened had contained a key to a post box and instructions for accessing the bank of mail boxes which were located at the apartment complex's office. Despite not giving anyone a mailing address and his constant companion Celegorm who he could usually agree with on everything calling his 'fears' unfounded, the fact that no one had checked in weeks was making him paranoid, and that overruled both.

After finally checking the post, he was finally proved that his fears were infact unfounded. Mostly.

As Curufin entered the apartments again, he was greeted by a gathering of his brothers in the TV room, eating breakfast at what they considered in this world a formal meeting.

Before he could even finish opening the door, the room was completely silent. At this point, being blunt would be the best approach, that he had learned from experience. "Mail," he announced, crossing the room slapping all two things he had been holding out of sight in the crook of his arm onto the coffee table.

"Point one has now been addressed and closed," Amrod softly announced, trying not to make the already awkward silence even worse.

They slowly went back to their breakfast without asking any further question and ate in silence, each waiting on another to speak first. Spoons and forks clinked against bowls and plates as Curufin went across the room to the kitchen and quickly threw together a breakfast of Cheerios and orange juice.

Instead of joining the rest in the other room he chose to eat standing up at the kitchen counter. After they all had finished, Celegorm stood and loudly clapped his hands together. "Back to the previous point of our urgent meeting that we called because of its importance and was so rudely interrupted," he winked across the room at Curufin, "I have found Curufin, and therefore point one had been addressed. Point two, what shall we do today has yet to be solved, and now point three arises: what's all of that?" He ended his speech by pointing accusingly at the Toyota flyer and cardboard box as if they had deeply offended him by being in his line of vision, rather than at the living being who had brought them into the room.

"It's called mail," Curufin defended himself although an accusation was yet to be made at him. "Foreign concept in your world, is it not?" He sat down on the arm of the couch and rested his chin on his knee. He at least had taken his boot off before resting his foot on the furniture.

Ignoring the jibe, Celegorm spoke, "What does this box contain and why has no one wrapped this? It's not that hard to do. Back to the point," he cut himself off, "this meeting has officially begun. Again.

"Ambarussa, your breakfast was edible, although the cereal was soggy...good job."

"We'll take that as a compliment," the spoke together sharing a smirk.

"Back to the most recent relevant discussion," Maglor interrupted raising his voice, "Your(italicizes) money management skills are extremely lacking. We can not continue just throwing money away like we have been doing. Incase you haven't noticed, we are not rich anymore!"

"And it's not our money," stated Caranthir. "Why should we care?"

Maglor sighed. "We need it to live here, and at this rate, it will last for only about ten weeks." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sometimes felt as though he was surrounded by idiots.

"Point two again, what should we do today?" Celegorm asked exasperatedly trying to get this meeting 'back on track'. Power struggles of who was in control of discussions were not all that rare. They had made about zero progress since Curufin had arrived, and they had hardly made any before that. "And please, try to keep your suggestions reasonable."

Amras snickered. "You're starting to sound like him," he gestured vaguely in Maedhros' direction. He actually wasI with his commanding attitude and attempts at organizing his brothers. "We thought about seeing a movie today," Amrod continued in twin-speak. It was an idea that they had came across a few nights ago, for seeing movies was a popular social social experience in this age. After all, the entire reason why they had been sent here was to attempt to live as the humans did now, and what else were they to do? Spend more time locked in their puny apartment?

Curufin despite missing the earlier parts of the discussion, was first to respond. "We watched TV two days ago. You know, it does get old after a while." They had spent a solid 20 hours staring at the thing, trying to find a descent program to watch, but all of their favorites, they couldn't find. That had turned out to be the most boring days of their life, and they had lived very long lives.

"No, we could see it at the theaters, it like a TV, but with twenty times as big."

"Why can't we go outside and take another walk like we did yesterday?" Maedhros imputed from his position slouched in 'his' armchair, rubbing his eyes with his fists. They had in fact taken a walk and was thoroughly enjoyed, except for the last little bit where a car had almost gotten hit by Caranthir. It probably scared the woman driving half to death and so that idea was not immediately accepted.

"And what is said movie about?" asked Maglor who was frowning.

"So it's based off of a comic - a picture book for adults kind of, and it's about these two Avengers-" Amrod began, but was interrupted by Amras.

"Wait, they don't even know who they are! Let's just watch the Avengers today and we can show them Winter Soldier tonight."

"But then we'd have to show them Captain America!" Amrod countered. They had begun to argue more with each other than defend their idea against the others.

"Well, shit. How about something else. Forget what we said. Bad idea!"

The others were watching them with blank expressions, almost completely lost by the 'new vocabulary' they were using, feeling more than a little left out in the discussion.

Despite their... reservations, they did in fact decide that going on another walk would be beneficial to all. They lived little more than a mile away from a small river, and had packed a picnic lunch and had ended up staying there for the majority of the afternoon. They returned in much better spirits than when they had left, and there were no close calls with traffic, much to their relief.

Maglor had immediately jumped into the shower and now was sprawled on his stomach on the bed in the room he and Maedhros were sharing, his raven hair soaking his back.

There was a knock on the doors and Maedhros entered without waiting for an answer. It was his room too after all. "What are you writing in Maglor?" he asked, peering over his shoulder as he walked passed Maglor's bed to get to his own across the room.

"A notebook," he replied and continued on with his writing. He could play this game easily.

"I know that, what are you writing in the notebook?"

Maglor shut the notebook and tossed it frisbee style across the room onto the other bed. "Read it yourself, if you're that interested," he said, but a chuckle ruined the nonchalant effect.

Maedhros picked up the notebook and flipped to the front cover. It read 'Surviving America'. It was not the worst he had ever heard. On the first page of the notebook it said 'Day 1' and underneath it was a heading, or rather warning: 'Welcome to Mortal-Land' and was written in a way made to resembling the way orcs would scratch crude signs onto trees. Not disturbing in the slightest. The only other writing on the page was a hastily scribbled note 'Do not expect to light real fires in kitchen'. So he had made a book of tips and warnings then? Maedhros flipped through the pages finally stopping at the last completed entry. 'Note again, walking in road is highly unadvisable, mortal's cars produce loud noises.' This was accompanied by a gruesome picture of a person clutching his ears in great agony with an angry looking human in a car leaning on the horn.

On the outside, it was easy to see why Maglor had been thought of as gentle one, but few got to see the other side that drew the at times alarming pictures and wore the most scary costumes to festivals and when asked would tell scary stories to his younger brothers and cousins. That was the side he most loved.

"So what do you think? Good enough?"

"This could be a great help to anyone else who may come, but aren't the pictures a bit... graphic?"

"No, they're fine," he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "They go with the information."

Maedhros closed the notebook shut again and tossed it back across the room. "On a different subject, why couldn't anyone be smart enough to invent ink that dried on contact with paper sooner? I swear, all off my sleeves were black after writing anything.

Maglor smirked. "Because now they have these notebooks, so that you will get red marks all over your arms from the bindings." This earned him a dirty wet shirt but the projectile missed and hit the wall instead, leaving a wet mark.

"Before I forget, have you seen the package Curufin brought? I can't find it."

"Yes, i have it on the bed table. I opened it already there was a message from Namo, bidding us not to do anything Amme wouldn't do."

Maedhros raised his eyebrows. "In a box?"

Maglor ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed. "Also a set of car keys, and it said if we returned to his halls earlier than expected, that we would be staying there."

Silence reigned. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet, but-"

"Hide them or by Eru we're screwed."

* * *

Aha, almost plot in this chapter. I swear something almost concerning an actual plot will happen next chapter ;)

For everyone who lives in the US, happy Memorial Day, and to all who have served or who are family of those who served anywhere, thank you!

Is anyone in school still, or am I just out late? We still have 8 days of school left, and finals.

Review if convenient, if not convenient review anyways :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! School is out and Summer is here! Happy no school and Summer to all! And prepare for a chapyer that is severely lacking in dialouge!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - **Celegorm

Celegorm stepped out of the cab and gave a look around. He was at the closest shopping mall to their house, and it wasn't at all a bad one. It was two stories tall and had more stores than he could name on both hands. And feet. And his brother's. And also the cabbie's too for that matter.

The heat radiated off of the black pavement in waves. Damn it was hot out here. What had even compelled him to wear pants anyways? This was a prime example one of the times that had been occurring more and more often lately when he would love to personally congratulate whoever had came up with air conditioning.

The seasons, or lack thereof, were some of the things that he still missed about Tirion. In that part of Valinor, it was rarely this hot and for the most part, the streets were paved with white stone, not black asphalt. Why couldn't they pave the streets a lighter here color too? The pedestrian lanes on the sides of the roads proved that they could, in fact, do it.

Amrod swung out of the other side of the back seat after paying, and the cab drove off.

He and Amrod had been the ones who were nominated to go shopping for clothing. Frankly, they had no need of 'new' clothes, but going to the laundry room at the apartments' office to wash street clothes every two to three days was becoming a tedious chore.

It had now had been two months since they had began their mission/quest/exile/ whatever they were calling it these days (he couldn't keep track), and they were adjusting nicely to the new environment. It had been getting easier and easier to do everyday tasks and going out into public was a common occurrence and was no longer a big deal anymore, although the buddy system was strictly enforced.

They however, still had not gotten used to the stares and sideways looks they received wherever they went. Some people would stare openly, but others would be kind enough to advert their eyes if he turned to face them, but they almost never were fast enough.

The fact that they still wore their long hair down in order to cover their pointed ears was probably one of the main contributing factors (along with height and exceptionally good looks). To be honest, all elves loved their ears (hair too for that matter), but he had to admit that it wasn't a good idea. If the Valar had given them normal human ears to fit in with the normal humans they were surrounded by, approximately one quarter of their problems would have been solved instantly. This however was not so, the Valar had done what they normally do when anyone was in an inconvenient situation - absolutely nothing. _Truly, if they could just get off of their lazy asses for once, they might be able to prevent something bad from happening, for every once in a while. Like everything that had happened in the First Age, and Year of the Trees too..._

Celegorm became aware at an incessant tugging (yanking) on arm and snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in and help me?!"

The 'dressing in the current fashion' had come more easily to some than to others. Maglor, for example, thought 98 percent of the current styles were completely ridiculous (At one point, he had gotten so annoyed, he had threatened to go outside wearing a tunic and leggings and carry and unsheathed sword.), and with Maedhros it was next to impossible to find any pants that fit. Amras and Curufin hadn't had many problems, although they opted not to come although Curufin insisted on them buying him something red. If Fëanor was here, he would have approved.

They walked through the entrance.

It was not the first time that they had gone there, for shopping was not at all a foreign concept to them. That time, they had just walked through, looking into various stores (including Victoria's Secret), but they never had actually buying anything.

Celegorm was secretly grateful for the mall directory placed just inside the entrance, for otherwise they wouldn't have had a clue of where they were going And he was too proud to even _think _of asking for directions.

Their first stop was the food court to buy a few 'well deserved' snacks from The Cookie Store. (The good ones - the sugar cookies with large amounts of icing piled onto them.)

They sat in one of the many tables arrayed in the center of the gallery surrounded by restaurants. "Why has nobody ever thought of these sooner?" Amrod remarked as he took a bite out of his second cookie that he had purchased and flicked a few crumbs off his shirt.

"Mmp," was the only reply that came from Celegorm through a mouth full of cookie. 'Screw manners, after all we're in America!' And it was only logical to blend in.

Amrod stood after finishing his snack to find a nearby trashcan to throw away the paper their snacks had been wrapped in. Anywhere you went, there was at least one in a ten foot radius. He probably could make the shot if he stepped a little to the right... No walking there would be safer. No need to attract attention.

Their next stop would be at American Eagle (the directory would once again be a major help). This defiantly wouldn't be one of their first choices to places to shop, however Google said otherwise.

Caranthir had made it his personal goal to figure out the many uses of the computer, and had had great success in doing so. According to Yahoo Answers, it had was one of the bets places in this particular mall to buy clothing, however the prices were iffy. If they didn't look at the tags though, they would be fine.

Once they had actually located the store, it was much easier going. Despite not being one of the largest stores, there were many of the clothing types they wanted. They were easy to locate too - the store wasn't very spread out and if you were tall enough (which they easily were), you could see the whole layout.

Within 20 minutes they had found clothes to please their brothers, mostly tee shirts or polos (including a red shirt for Curufin - he would like that), and either shorts or jeans to go with them. They would have to go to another place to get something for Maglor, which the likelihood of wearing a bright blue floral tank top were extremely slim.

Exiting the store, Amrod bumped into a muscular looking man who was still wearing his sunglasses who was entering and muttered a quick apology.

* * *

Across the walkway was Belk's, so they decided to try there. There were plenty of commercials advertising it if those counted for anything.

Unfortunately for them, unlike American Eagle where you could see the entire store from the entranceway and therefore couldn't possibly have trouble finding anything, Belk's was huge and only a small section could be seen. They definitely didn't need anything from misses or some perfume.

At the entrance the main walkway split in two directions, most likely circling the entire store. "Left or right?" Celegorm asked with added drama as if it was more important than choosing which direction to go in a shopping mall. That generally was a bad sign, sarcasm was to be expected, but drama meant frustration.

Amrod decided to play along, he was getting rather annoyed at this short excursion too (shopping wasn't his area of specialty either) and gave a despairing sigh. "We shall take our chances on the right side." And off they went.

It turned out that the men's was on the opposite side of the store, and either way would have gotten them there just as quickly.

Most of the clothing turned out to be suits and dress shirts or pants, dressier than they could have a use for, however they still hung to hope. Near the back wall in front of an 'excessively large' rack of button downs were a table of graphic tees. More out of curiosity than of any real hope to find anything they were searching for, he decided to see what was there.

Many were depicting brands he had never heard of or phrases that meant next to nothing or pictures with undecided meanings. One baffling one in particular was a Minecraft shirt, depicting an attacking 'creeper' on it. 'Why would anyone even buy a shirt with a walking stalk of celery?,' In all honestly, his observation wasn't _too_ far off the mark.

"Tyelko look!" Amras said, trying not to laugh as he held up a shirt for Celegorm to see.

He snickered. He recognized the logo from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It would be very entertaining to see his brother wear that. Giving it a further thought, he smirked. "That's perfect!" Pause. "It's blue and not embroidered." Maglor would have to deal with it.

"After all, it may be as close as we can get, after all baby pink button downs really aren't his thing."

Tired of all of the shopping fiasco, after giving a glance around he rest of the store, they decided to get the shirt. The flower tank top at the other store was tempting, but they were going to be the ones who lost if they bought that.

* * *

The lines for checkout were nonexistent, for it was still a workday and people obviously had to be there. The only others they could see were Mr. Sunglasses who was looking at watches, and a few employees.

Checking out went without a hitch, as it was now a common thing for them to be doing, and they even managed to make pleasant conversation with the cashier.

Amrod called a cab, and it would probably have arrived by the time they managed to get themselves across the mall and out to the front entrance. And they were right.

Amrod stepped into the cab they had called and swung the door shut. Just as they drove off, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man and almost did a double take. Sunglasses who was in both stores with them was watching the retreating taxi and beginning to dial a number. This is what he would normally call mere coincidence, yet his heart screamed malice.

* * *

Here we go - plot! I told ya'll so. R and R, it will make me happy :)


End file.
